marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Romeo (Inhuman) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = R.I.V | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = High school (dropout) | Origin = Human with latent Inhuman lineage activated by the Terrigen BombCategory:Human/Inhuman Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dennis Hallum; Javier Rodriguez | First = Spider-Woman Vol 6 10 | Quotation = name is Romeo. I normally tell people it's just a name and not to read too much into it-- But this time, I think I'll leave that up to you. | Speaker = Romeo | QuoteSource = All-New X-Men Vol 2 13 | HistoryText = Romeo is an Inhuman with empathic abilities. He dropped out of high school after a disastrous attempt to show affection to his crush, a fellow member of the wrestling team. Following three months of flirting with him, Romeo stole a kiss from the boy, and got punched in the face in return. After gaining superpowers when his latent Inhuman genes were activated by the Terrigen Bomb's wandering cloud, Romeo began working with the Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission, in order to use his powers to calm down those Inhumans who had just emerged confused from their Terrigenesis cocoons. One of the Inhumans he assisted was Doris Bray, in the Sonoran Desert of Arizona. During another mission in Miami, Romeo crossed paths with the X-Man Iceman. After the Inhuman they were looking for was subdued, Romeo left with the other members of the Diplomatic Mission, but not before leaving his phone number in Iceman's phone. The following weeks, Romeo and Bobby began dating. The first time they hung out, they went jogging on a mountain. The second date they went laser-tagging. On the thrid date, they hung out with some of the young X-Men and an Inhuman named Sasha. On the day of their fourth date, the different mutant factions decided to assault New Attilan in order to neutralize major Inhuman players so they could destroy the Terrigen Cloud with no interference, because it was about to disperse into Earth's atmosphere, making the planet uninhabitable for mutants. Iceman decided to take part on the attack solely so he could slip away from the rest of the mutants once they entered New Attilan and find Romeo. Once Bobby found Romeo in one of the rooms in the zone under lockdown for non-combatant Inhumans, they shared their first kiss and escaped together. Romeo and Bobby's relationship was short-lived, however, and Romeo eventually stopped seeing Bobby. | Personality = | Powers = Romeo is an human with Inhuman lineage possessing the following abilities: *'Emotional Empathy:' Romeo is capable of sensing and manipulating the emotions of other people. He uses his abilities mostly to calm people down. | Abilities = Pickpocket: Romeo is an experienced, albeit recovering, pickpocket. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = R.I.V. | Weapons = | Notes = * Romeo's phone number is (555)-131-1541. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Empaths Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Terrigen Bomb Activations